Thunderstorms and Surprises
by dialgga
Summary: When Red gets stuck in a storm, where does he wind up but Yellow's house! What surprises await him there? Specialshipping one shot! Rated K to be safe.


"Alright Flareon, use fire spin!" Red was in Viridian Forest, helping his recently acquired eevee get used to its genetically modified body. Team Rocket had once captured it and experimented on it until it could change from eevee to Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon, and back to Eevee. Red wasn't sure what to do with it, but for now he figured he would help it try to get as used to its body as possible. Suddenly, something rustled off to the left. Red froze and stared, looking for signs of danger. He was pleasantly surprised when an Oddish popped out of a nearby bush. It calmly waddled by Flareon, and suddenly Flareon was covered in a strange dust. As the oddish fled, Red realized they must've been disturbing the oddish with their training, so it used stun spore on Flareon.

"Flareon, you've been paralyzed! Sorry, I'll have to be more careful next time. I'll get you help right away." Then, things got worse. It had been a lovely, cloudless day, until all of a sudden the skies were filled with gray clouds above and rain shortly followed. Within a minute, Red's hat and clothes were sopping wet.

"Great. Jusssst great." He'd already been out for an hour, and had no idea how long it would take him to get back. He knew he had to get Flareon the help it needed, too. To add to his current situation, he could hear faint rumbling in the distance. "I can't stay outside if this is going to turn into a thunderstorm," he mumbled to himself. He began weaving his way through the trees until he found a slightly beat up path. He followed it, careful to stay on track, and found himself before a small cottage. The small wooden sign that stood before it had writing on it. He squinted and made out "Yellow of Viridian Forest." He approached the door, and hesitated.

"I guess I lucked out on this one. I must look like crap, but I don't have much of a choice," he muttered. He knocked on the door. A moment later, it opened to reveal a short, green-eyed girl with blond hair cascading down her shoulders.

"Red!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Heeey Yellow..." he replied sheepishly, self conscious of his appearance and feeling a bit embarrassed for intruding on her.

"Come inside! You must be freezing! Stay here, I'll get you a towel!" She rushed off, leaving Red smirking at her concern. He had to admit, she really was adorable. He blushed at the thought. Although he knew he had feelings for Yellow, he still wasn't sure what they were yet. Yellow returned with a towel, which Red gratefully accepted.

"I'm so sorry I don't have anything for you to change into! That is, unless you want to wear my clothes, but I somehow I get the feeling you don't..." Red grinned.

"I appreciate the offer, but I think I'll survive. It's enough for me that you even bothered to let me in."

"Of course I let you in, why wouldn't I?! You could've gotten sick out there!"

"You're so cute, Yellow," Red thought. When he saw her blush and look away, he realized with a start he'd said that out loud.

"I mean, you're always so concerned about other people. You're a selfless girl, and I'm glad I wound up at your place rather than Green's. He'd of probably just shut the door in my face," Red tried to recover. Yellow smiled.

"He wouldn't do that. I'm sure there's a heart somewhere in that chest of his. It just may or may not be covered in a layer of ice or something," she giggled. "But you know you're welcome here anytime!" They smiled at each other, and then both looked away, blushing.

"Oh, that's right. Flareon was paralyzed by some random Oddish. Could you...?"

"Oh, of course!" Yellow took Flareon's pokeball and let it out. She cradled it in her arms, and moments later Flareon was completely recovered. Red was always impressed with her fascinating power to communicate with and heal pokemon.

"All set!" She exclaimed, returning Flareon to Red.

" Thanks Yellow," he replied, grinning. She smiled warmly, then panicked.

"Oh my gosh, I just realized you must be starving! Let me make you something!" Yellow popped up out of her chair and began making soup for her guest.

"No Yellow, I'm fine really-"

"Nonsense, you need to eat. This should help warm you up, too!"

"You spoil me," he said, rolling his eyes, but he smiled all the same.

"It's in my nature to spoil you," she laughed, placing a hot bowl of soup in front of him. Yellow watched as he ate, looking for a reaction.

"You," he said between spoonfuls, "are amazing." Yellow giggled and blushed, relieved that he liked it. The fact that he had called her amazing might've influenced the blushing a little, too. The rain was still pouring hard as ever, and soon enough the sky was faintly rumbling.

Red had just finished his soup when Yellow stiffened and suddenly blurted, "There- I- I just remembered I need to, ah, take care of some, uh, stuff upstairs. Feel free to do whatever you like." She stood up abruptly and rushed over to the stairs.

"Oh... Okay..." He watched her go, his heart filling with concern. He ached to go after her and make sure she was okay, but she made it pretty clear she didn't want to talk to him. He sighed and sat on the couch in the family room, lost in thought. He snapped out of his trance when thunder clapped loudly outside the window. He looked around startled, then relaxed. Not a moment later, lightening struck outside the house lighting up the dim room. He was admiring the bright light when he swore he heard a whimper somewhere.

"Yellow," he whispered, his heart aching with worry. He climbed the stairs as quietly as he could, and poked his head into each room as he went down the hall. Finally, he reached the last door, which he could only assume was her room. He turned the knob and poked his head in. The room was painted a pale shade of yellow, and was neat other than her desk in the corner, which had numerous items scattered all over it. In the middle of the room was a full bed, with yellow sheets that had red flowers on them. There also was a noticeably large lump underneath the covers, which Red could only assume was Yellow.

" Yellow, I know you're in there," he said quietly, approaching the edge of the bed.

"Red, please, just- just go. Not now. Not now." Even though it was muffled by the bedding on top of her, Red could tell her voice was strained.

"I'm not leaving til you tell me what's wrong."

"No- nothing is wrong, I jus- EEP!" She shrunk down even more under the covers when thunder rumbled even louder than before. Red knew he was dense, but for once he put two and two together.

"Yellow," he said, gently lifting up the covers. "Are you frightened by thunderstorms?" She was curled in a ball, and tears were in her eyes. Although Red's voice was nothing but gentle and kind, she was still embarrassed and ashamed.

"May... Maybe?" She admitted sadly, not looking at him. Red sighed, then carefully crawled under the covers next to her. She glanced at him then blushed, when suddenly lightning lit up the room. She shrunk herself even more, and the tears began to spill from her innocent green eyes. Red panicked. He hated to see Yellow cry. He hesitated, but then slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her upright and into his lap. He held her against him as she cried into his chest. He stroked her blonde hair, murmuring comforting nonsense into her ears.

As the storm passed, Yellow slowly calmed down, and became aware that she was in Red's arms, the way she'd dreamed about for quite a while now. When the storm finally ended, she gathered the courage to look up from Red's chest and into his scarlet eyes.

"Better now?" He asked kindly. She nodded, and blushed.

"Pretty stupid that I'm afraid of static electricity, huh... I wish you didn't see that part of me." Red shook his head.

"Everyone is afraid of something, even me. Heck, Blue is afraid of bird-types. You're one of the bravest people I know, and it doesn't phase me at all that thunderstorms frighten you. Besides, its always easier to get through things when you're not by yourself. I'll always be here for you, Yellow." He smiled, playing with her long tangled hair.

She looked at him with adoration. He had a pure heart, and she knew she had fallen for him since she met him that second time. She inhaled, gathered up her courage, kneeled up from his lap, and pressed her mouth against his. It wasn't too intimate, just a simple kiss, but it was perfect to her. She pulled away, and as she realized what she had just done, her face flushed bright pink. Red just stared at her, in shock that she had kissed him. Then he began to laugh.

"We should do this again sometime," he said, grinning from ear to ear. Yellow giggled.

"Maybe thunderstorms aren't so bad after all."

* * *

A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading my story ^-^ I'm fairly new to writing, so I'm sorry if you aren't blown away by my story, but please, if you have any feedback please review! And special thanks to Brandon for helping me edit this c:

Disclaimer: No, believe it or not, I don't own pokemon or pokemon adventures, though I kind of wish I did.


End file.
